Changement de force
by Sexydraco69
Summary: L'histoire renaissance changé. Si dans le Tome 2, de la Chambre des secrets, Ginny serait morte et Tom Jedusor de retour. Que se passeraitil. Venez lire cette merveilleuse histoire qui n'est pas réellement longue pour le moment Chapitre 2 à venir!


Bonjour tout le monde !!! Je reviens avec une nouvelle version de l'hisoire renaissance , que j'ai supprimé. Elle est plus longue (même si c'est pas encore ça...) et j'ai corrigé mes quelques fautes. Il y a même de petites explications (1)-(2)-(3) en bas de la fic. Pour mieux vous faire comprendre mon point de vue, qui est assez dérangé merci !! Lol :P Merci bien de lire cette fic...pour le moment il n'y a pas de suite d'écrite, mais j'espère avoir des commentaires et même si vous voulez donnez moi des conseils. Que devrait-il se passer ? Il n'y a pas de couple pour l'instant, mais sûrement un Tom Jedusor/Hermione Granger à venir ou un Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger. À vous de voter plus de vote j'aurai mieux se sera. Alors bonne lecture !

Eliepowaa qui vous aimes tous !

Chapitre 1 -Renaissance-

Une masse informe se distinguait vaguement, dans la pénombre épaisse de la Chambre des Secrets. Une tignasse, couleur feu, surplombait ce corps inerte. L'on pouvait entendre un léger halètement sortant de ce petit corps frêle. Ginny Weasley, en était à sa fin.

Quelques minutes encore et son enveloppe corporelle serait sans vie. C'est alors que Tom Jedusor reprendrait naissance. Encore quelques instants...et la renaissance de Lord Voldemort sera enfin à son point le plus culminant. Quelques secondes...

Un vacarme se fit alors entendre dans la petite pièce. Des bruits de pas précipités...Tom soupira...

-Voilà le merveilleux Harry Potter ! Le défenseur de la planète. Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement.

Puis, il tourna la tête, pour mieux voir, celui qui avait anéantit le plus grand sorcier au monde. Voyant un petit être, à l'allure brave, s'avancer vers lui en brandissant une petite baguette, il émit un ricanement méprisant.

Pour voir si une petite brindille de bois pourrait combattre le légendaire Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry, se lança sur le sol et rejoignit Ginny. Palpant son poignet à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Ses efforts furent vain. Il se retourna vers Tom, le regard suppliant.

-C'est trop tard, Potter, Ginny Weasley arrive à sa fin. Il ne lui reste que quelques secondes, ou minutes tout au plus. Et enfin, Lord Voldemort reprendra toute sa puissance. Quelle insouciante fut-elle. Une idiote, oui, elle m'a fait confiance, me racontant tout ses secrets et..., après un bref ricanement il continua, m'a raconté tout se que je voulais savoir. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était toi ma cible. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Comment un enfant d'un an à t-il pu anéantir le plus grand sorcier au monde ! Mais maintenant c'est fini, j'ai triomphé.

Harry lâcha la main de Ginny et brandit, une seconde fois sa baguette vers Tom. Son rire fut plus insistant.

-Tu crois, que tu vas m'arrêter. Sûrement pas.

Son regard fut plus lourd. Il regarda Harry sans broncher et quelques secondes sous peu, sa baguette vint atterrir dans les mains de Tom.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, un événement qui ne s'était jamais produit au par avant se créa. Un éclair orangé sortit de nul part vint frappé Ginny de plein fouet. Un souffle s'échappa de son corps, puis, plus rien. Harry qui commençait à comprendre, allait se lancer à la rescousse de son amie, quand il fut projeté vers l'arrière par une force inconnue.

Soudainement, l'éclair laissa le corps, maintenant sans vie, de Ginny pour allez frappé Tom. Un flux d'énergie rempli son corps, qui au par avant était morne. Suivi un spasme que laissa échappé la masse inanimé de la jeune fille rousse. Un silence profond s'en suivit. Harry affaiblit, essaya dans un ultime effort de se mettre debout. Avec une grimace, il réussit à se remettre debout, tandis que Tom se dirigeait vers lui, l'air menaçant.

Harry recula vainement contre la paroi humide de la Chambre. Il tenta de se presser plus durement sur le mur, essayant de se protéger de Tom. Le futur Lord avançait toujours brandissant la baguette d'Harry. Un déclic se fit alors dans son esprit et Tom voyant l'air emplit de tristesse et de haine d'Harry, eut un regard triomphant.

Puis soudainement il tomba sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son crâne douloureux. Il lâcha un cri. Son hurlement résonna contre les parois de la Chambre, puis, il tenta de se relever, maladroitement. Le regard triomphant qu'il arborait plus tôt redoubla d'intensité quand il sentit enfin la puissance circuler dans tout son être. Il intima calmement à Harry de venir près de lui, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Harry, pas rassurer du tout, soupira et se leva tout de même, pensant qu'il ne faudrait pas s'attirer les représailles du Lord, surtout juste après sa renaissance. Il approcha timidement Tom. Le lord lui fit signe, de redoubler sa vitesse, impatient de pouvoir renouer contact avec la chair. Harry arriva, enfin, après une éternité selon Tom, et vint se poster en face de celui-ci. Tom avança sa main, vers le visage, couvert de sueur, de Harry. Il commença à caresser du bout des doigts sa joue, puis attendit. Aucun signe de brûlure. Et cette chair, qui paraissait si douce. Embarrassé par de telle pensée, il retira brusquement sa main. Se contentant de détourner le regard de ces yeux émeraudes, de ce nez aquilin, de ces pommettes rosés et de cette bouche aux lèvres si fines. (1) Son regard dévia sur le corps inerte d'une petite fille rousse. Il sembla revenir à la réalité et comprendre pourquoi il était là. (2) Un éclair d'incrédulité passa dans son regard, pendant l'espace d'un instant il fut prit de remords. (3) Mais se ressaisit juste à temps, pour pouvoir penser à sa soif de puissance et pointa la baguette vers Ginny. Dans le temps de le dire, Ginny Weasley disparut en fumée. Souriant, il se dirigea vers la porte de la Chambre.

-Tu viens Harry ? Je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

(1)Tom n'est pas gay, il ne ressent aucune attirance vers Harry, c'est juste que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu toucher de la chair, qu'il se sent un peu timide. Pauvre Tom

(2) Pas vite, vite notre Lord. lol

(3) Finalement Voldy est peut-être humain ….. Qui sait …..

Eliepowaa...une suite à venir sûrement, mais seulement si j'ai des tonnes de vote pour vos couple préféré.


End file.
